How'd this happen?
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Missy just wanted to visit her brother and then go to her friends' wedding nearby, she's not sure how this happened.


Takes place when Missy visited the first time.

Missy is in just her bras and panties in Leonard's room on her knees with Leonard and Howard.

How did I get here?

It hasn't been that long? Where she gives head to 2 nerds?

God my love life sucks.

As both shoot their loads down her throat. She stands up.

I can't believe this is happening. Howard thinks. I can't believe this is happening.

I hope this doesn't hurt my chances with Penny. Your chances are low to begin with.

She gets up removes her bra and panties.

She lays on the bed.

Howard looks at Missy's bare clean shaven pussy, it's mesmerizing, perfect. He goes down on her.

Oh shit. Missy thinks, as she throws her head back caused by Howard's tongue. As she digs in the sheets with her fist.

"Oh Howard, yes. Oh my. God!"" As she cums. Maybe I'll have Howard visit from time to time. Where did he learn that?

She continued sucking off Leonard.

As she regains her breathing.

"Okay Leonard, let's see what you got."

He starts out slow and then speeds up and Missy is digging her toes and fists into the sheets. While Howard puts his dick down her throat to suck him off.

Dear God , where did they learn to eat Pussy and like this?

"Oh Leonard. Oh oh. Yeah. Uh huh. I. I. Ahhhhh!" As she orgasms.

What the hell?

I'm not sure I'll be able to last.

The guys get in position.

Howard slides in her. Damn that actually feels good.

Mmm. Oh yeah. Really good. Missy thinks.

He starts penetrating her.

Oh Howard. Mmm. As she then starts sucking Leonard off.

"Ahh!" As she cums.

She can feel Howard start to tighten.

He pulls out and cums on her tits. He rubs them and she sucks on his fingers.

He almost cums then.

Guys switch.

Leonard slides in.

Aww. This feels good Leonard says.

He starts pupping Missy as she's sucking off Howard.

That's right Leonard. Oh shit. That's the spot, maybe we should do this again. Or the least I knock on their door at night.

What the Hell Missy?

Soon her eyes roll in the back of her head as she feels Leonard hit the spots. While she tries to focus on sucking Howard. . Before she's cumming again

"Missy"

"Missy."

"Leonard you're doing good. Just don't stop."

"Missy look."

She looks and notices he's about to give her a facial. She closes her eyes as Leonard shoots it all over face. She wipes most off with her fingers and sucking them off her fingers, rest she head on the pillow.

She then gets on top of Howard and starts to rock as Leonard places his dick in her face.

Howard starts spanking her, god that's making me wetter. Not long both cums.

This is so weird. How the fuck are they getting me off?

She then gets on top of Leonard and starts to rock as Howard places his dick in her face.

Leonard starts spanking her, god that's making me wetter, just as well. She continues to rock on Leonard and suck off Howard. She doesn't have didn't as both cums. And Howard shoots his load down her throat.

Soon she gets in doggystyle position.

Howard slides in while Leonard sticks his dick in her face, she gets in position and sucks him, while Howard is thrusting, God I hope the got all of it, I'm going to be sore soon. I didn't agree to be their human fuck doll now.

Oh man this the best night, I don't care if Leonard is here, I got to fuck the hottest chick ever.

Soon she feels Howard twitching as he starts slapping her ass. Causing her to moan louder as she cums and Howard starts to twitch more as he cums. Thank God I'm the pill, as much as they've cummed I'd be expecting twins. Which raises another question, how do they have so much cum?

The guys switch. Leonard slides in while Howard sticks his dick in her face, she gets in position and sucks him, while Leonard is thrusting.

If nothing happens with Penny, this will be worth it, I got to fuck Missy, Sheldon's incredibly hot twin. He starts to feel himself twitch. I hope she's ready for this baby seed. Too bad Howard is here as well. But oh well.

Soon she feels Leonard twitching as he starts slapping her ass, just like Howard did. Causing her to moan louder as she cums and Leonard starts to twitch more as he cums. Before long Howard has her open her mouth wider, as he cums on her tongue.

Those incredible blue eyes of hers looking at me as the head of my dick rests on her tongue as she waits for my cum to slide down her tongue to her throat is best moment ever. Howard thinks.

Xxxx


End file.
